


Happy New Year

by Mingershi



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M, happy new year
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingershi/pseuds/Mingershi
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Happy New Year

肖战说“狗崽崽，新年快乐。”的时候。  
王一博一点也不想做出快乐的样子。

肖战张开双臂，笑容一如既往的温暖漂亮。  
王一博别扭的冷着眸子，“肖老师新年快乐。”

“一博，怎么了？”肖战抱了个空。依然好脾气的问道。脸上的笑容彰显年上特有的温柔。

“狗崽崽，别不说话呀。”语意温柔带着试探。  
“昨天不是还骑了大摩托，我都看到了，很帅。”

是啊，今天是元旦呢。臭着脸像什么样子。  
终是别别扭扭抱住了他，王一博埋头找准下唇和那一颗清浅的小痣，恶狠狠的咬了下去。

“嘶！王一博！咬破了怎么办？！”

“家里养着。”酷盖语气冰冷，伸出手指摸摸他嘴角沁出的一点血珠送进嘴里尝尝。  
“养两天，哪儿也不许去。”

小狮子说这些的时候脸色依然冷淡，看不出情绪。

“你疯了。别这样，我会很累。”肖战好涵养好耐心的笑容终于消散了。  
说这句话的时候难掩满面倦色，一台晚会，一趟红眼夜航，现在实在不是可以耐心哄小朋友的时候。

轰的一下。  
王一博眸光肉暗沉，肉眼可见的冷下来。

他找到依然沁着红的水润下唇又是一口咬了下去，狠厉吸吮着有点腥甜的味道，动作粗暴。少年人急不可耐的按住肖战纤细的腰肢将他禁锢在防盗门和自己之间，惩罚性的牙印和青紫的於痕迅速爬上他的脖颈和锁骨。感受到被自己逼迫的人吃痛的倒吸冷气，王一博丝毫没有停顿的意思。“咚”的一声把试图挣脱的人摔回冷硬的门板上。

肖战眼睛通红，兔牙紧咬，眼角有些湿润。

“王一博，别不讲道理。”

二十二岁的少年不懂什么道理，只知道把他推拒的手抓在一处，高举过头顶。抵在冰凉的防盗门上，歪着头咬掉他衬衫的扣子，叼开衣襟露出一片白嫩胸膛。

肖战的背贴着冰冷坚硬的防盗门，双手被剪着举起，这种钳制让他避无可避的挺着胸膛送到人面前。“王一博！”  
小狮子好整以暇，伸出舌尖品尝在微凉空气中颤抖的乳粒，然后毫不犹豫啃咬着。叼住凸起向外拉扯。

“嘶。”

听到肖老师吃痛的叫声，王一博不仅没有松口，还从禁锢着猎物的双手中腾出一只来，伸进衣摆，捏上他腰侧的软肉，用点力气的掐着。  
青紫的淤痕迅速爬上肖战腰肢，胸膛，乳晕。从来没有见过王一博如此阴沉的表情，他突然感到害怕。  
“嘶...一博。狗崽崽。”他的声音里带了那么一点点讨好的意味。  
“我今天，真的很累。”

直到被王一博扭着腕子近乎推搡的摔趴在沙发上，肖战才意识到，王一博真的疯了。他有些恐惧的喊他“王一博！停下。”  
话音还没落，就感觉后腰一凉，某个力气大得近乎粗暴可怕的家伙，带着怒气值把他的裤子拽了下来。肖战顾不得拉上裤子，就这么光裸着两瓣臀往沙发另一边爬，企图逃开，膝行的磕磕绊绊，又被身后的人扣住腰拉回来。狼狈的撅着屁股继续挣扎。  
紧接着就是啪的一声脆响，一个清脆的巴掌落在臀瓣上。

肖战脑袋里嗡的一声，突然就忘了蹬腿挣脱。没等他反应过来，王一博粗壮的性器就抵在他股间，硬涨的龟头压在他臀缝里。

“王一博，你是人么?”

任凭肖战喊骂，王一博一语不发。他跪在沙发上，裤链解开，一手扣着肖老师的腰，一手反剪肖老师右臂，发狠力捏着他的手腕。肖战丝毫没有躲避的余地，猛一下被恶狠狠地贯穿，紧接着就是一下接一下狠厉的操弄。

肖战觉得自己被顶穿了，肠道生生的疼，从昨晚就没怎么吃东西，现在被顶撞的腹部一阵阵绞痛，生生的被埋在体内的肉刃磨着，以一种极其羞耻的姿势，除了翘着屁股乖乖挨着，无处可逃。  
有眼泪顺着他的湿红的眼角流了出来，羽睫轻颤，含泪带俏的瑞凤眼风情动人。可惜此刻在他身后操干的王一博全都看不见。他的手掌握住身下人的腰臀，精瘦有力的胯部挺起，一下一下把人钉牢进沙发里。

肖战被啃咬至充血青紫的乳粒蹭在沙发上，又痛又麻，眼泪打湿了一小块区域，他的脸贴在沙发的布料上，随着身后的操弄一下一下触碰到微凉潮湿的区域。  
“一博，求你停下。”  
他的讨饶近乎带着一丝哭腔。别让我讨厌你。

身后只短暂停顿了一下，让人绝望的疯狂律动比之前更加粗暴。  
肖战听到身后解皮带的声音，倒吸一口凉气，奋力向前挣扎。  
破空的声音，一条红色檩子爬上白嫩的腰臀。  
肖战痛的浑身痉挛，脚尖绷紧，脖颈后仰。汗珠顺着额头滴下来。  
王一博像个无知又病娇的少年，伸手触摸到那条红色的檩子，指肚轻轻压了压。“很痛么？”

肖战不说话了。他的眼里失了神，咬紧嘴唇，不发出一点呻吟。也不再逃，像一条砧板上的鱼，任王一博宰割。

王一博伸手摸到肖战腿间软伏的肉，不甘心的抚弄着。到底是年轻气盛，饶是这样，不一会儿，原本软趴的性器也勃起了。王一博嘴角勾个戏谑的笑容，用指尖在龟头和铃口处撩拨。在柔软肠壁内操弄的物事也恶劣的顶着敏感的部位狠狠的碾磨。  
肖战又一次将自己的嘴唇咬出了血，才忍住一身不吭，颤抖着在王一博手上泄了出来。他感觉自己腿根都在打颤，眼睛哭得又酸又涩，一定红成兔子，他心想。

“肖老师的泪腺，哇，像有开关一样。”  
王一博在镜头前曾经这么描述他。  
现在眼泪不争气。那个开关他妈的在哪儿啊？

泄过一次之后，原本干涩的肠道渐渐变得柔软，有粘滑的肠液泌出。王一博感觉进出逐渐顺畅，身下的人儿越来越软绵，柔顺的像个布偶。王一博快速抽插着，挥挥皮带在另一侧臀蛋上也抽出一道檩子。肖战在疼痛的刺激下身体紧绷，肠肉紧紧一咬。

王一博的精液悉数埋到肖战刚刚湿润起来的穴肉里。

他抽出来，随手拿纸擦了擦提好裤子。

肖老师狼狈不堪，裸露出来的肌肤上是青紫的淤痕，皮带檩子，红肿的穴口来不及闭合，淌着白浊。

王一博想要去帮他清理的时候，听到语气冰冷的“离我远点。”


End file.
